Everything
by elly32
Summary: A look into a relationship from the very beginning! Molly/Lestrade with a bit of Sherlock/John...
1. Chapter 1

_Another Molly&Lestrade story:) I'd like to dedicated it to two wonderful readers- **Nicole** and **Mandy**- who were kind enough to review - and not flame- my first ever Sherlock story:)_

**WARNING!**

This piece wasn't betaed or Britt-read- and English is: a)no my native language and b)not my strong point! There could be ( and believe me there WOULD be a lot of grammar, spelling and other errors) so consider Yourself warned;)

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the show nor the characters or lyrics. It's strictly fan-made and no-profit:)

The lyrics are from the song " She's everything" by Brad Paisley

* * *

><p><strong>She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans<strong>

It was, without any doubt the ugliest, most terrible and most atrocious pair of shoes he had ever seen. DI Lestrade frowned staring at those horrible, disgustingly brightly yellow monsters which were currently laying in the middle of the room at 221B Baker Street. It was impossible that they belonged to the one of flat's residents, there were rather small size and it was hard to imagine that always elegantly dressed Sherlock with his clothes from the highest shelf or pretty conservative when- it come to the garments- John, would have ever wore something so disgustingly bright. All the same shoes laid almost in the middle of their flat, as if somebody ran inside and quickly discarded them.

Lestrade rumbled and wondered if it was another of Holmes bizarre experiments - to check how people respond to the yellow muck. But Sherlock wasn't there. He was in hospital picking up John, who was finally, after almost 2 months since the explosion, released home. It was highly unlikely,that either of them would be willing to do any kind of experiments. Sherlock wouldn't have done it to John today! Lestrade squatted by shoes, careful not to touch it. All too well he remembered other pair of shoes, the one they had found in the same building, a shoes that had started whole game with Moriarty. Could it be a next message from him?

"Sherlock, you own me, you own me so big for this. I swear ...OH! Sorry, I didn't notice you! "

Greg still bended turned away his head and was faced with the view of a pair of wear out jeans on two rather shapely legs. The owner of those legs stayed in the place surprised with the presence of other person in the flat. She was sure she was alone there. Sherlock was with John at the hospital and Mrs Hudson was out doing shopping for her boys. With the embarrassment she realized how she must look like, with carelessly tied hair and wearing her favorite old jeans- it surely was sorry sight.

"I'm not sure you remember me inspector. I'm Molly, Molly Hooper" she stammered out unsteadily as inspector scrutinized her unblinkingly. She started worrying that he would arrest her for either for trespassing or for not having any fashion sense. It was just her luck that answering Sherlock's message she had ran here without changing her clothes.

Lestrade nodded. He remembered her of course, she was the pathologist, associated with Sherlock, working at St. Bart's, and she had been the person Moriarty had used to get close to Holmes- bits of information flew through his head. He groaned. He sounded like Sherlock now!

"Good morning Miss Hooper " he straightened

"Please, it's Molly " she flushed bright red when she saw him gazing at her hand. She was clutching a bag full of nasty looking and stinking green gunk.

" Can I help you with it Molly? " he offered not sure if he really wanted to know what she had in there.

" What? Oh, that! No, no it's not necessary! You would only ruin your clothes. You see Sherlock asked me to help him to remove a few experiments before John gets back home. You know, he will be back today, don't you? " she said quickly nervously tucking her hair with her left hand unconsciously leaving the trail of green grease on the cheek. Greg wanted to point it out or even remove it from her fair cheek but she was quicker. In a flash she moved almost under his outstretched arm passing him

"I apologize, but I must hurry, I promised that I would disappear before they come back, and it took me ages to get that stuff of the floor! Now if I could only find my shoes!"

Shoes? Greg looked down at his feet. " Is that what you're looking for?" he bent down and picked the yellow trainers carefully, trying to hid his disgust.

" Oh yes! Thank you! Isn't their lovely? My favorite! " she took the shoes and quickly put them on.

Greg could only stare astonished. It seemed that yellow monsters combined with a pair of jeans looked strangely attractive. Or maybe it was the person who was wearing them.

" It was nice to see you again inspector!" she flashed him unsure smile and dashed out before he had a chance to reciprocate.

" It was nice to see you too Miss ... Molly" he said to the empty flat.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You like it:) Review?<strong>

**Anyone who would be brave enough to beta it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank YOU: _FallonHolmes, broadwayb, Mandy, Nicole and alotis2words_ for Your kind words. Hope You'll find this chapter even more interesting:)**

**WARNING- I still don't have a beta, so the warning from first chapter is still very much on!**

* * *

><p><strong>She looks great in cheap sunglasses<br>**

It wasn't because he wanted to see her again , of course not, not at all. That would have been terribly unprofessional on his part. No, it had nothing to do with such an irrational whim. He had a very good reason to walk through St. Barts hallways with the box in his hands. It was just a nice gesture on his part, that's all.

"Good morning Miss Hooper " he greeted her entering the mortuary.

Molly surprised raised her head from the microscope. She had rarely had any guests in here- Sherlock and Doctor John of course visited from time to time but it had been always strictly work-related.

" Inspector, what a surprise" she smoothed her lab-coat regretting not using her lipstick in the morning.

It was just her luck! The reason why at the age of 32 she was still single. The last time she had met him she had been wearing ripped jeans and green grease all over her face, and today? Today, it was unfitting lab-coat, and none make-up! And he of course just had to look great, with his white shirt- not silk like in Sherlock's case -but pleasantly white and elegant pants. Add silver hair to that combination and there he was, nice looking guy with aura of the safety and slight mystery. DI Lestrade stood in place with his box watching her as she zoomed out for a moment. The view was pretty charming.

" God, I'm sorry! You must think I'm terribly rude " Molly turned bright red realizing that she let herself momentarily drift away imagining that DI appeared in her hovel to take her out for the lunch- _what a wishful thinking, time to come back on earth girl!_

"What can I do for you Inspector? Is it some body you want to see? "

"No! Actually it's nothing important, but our guys finished processing those things and I thought, that you would like to retrieve them" Lestrade put the carton on the table.

Molly, wiped off her hands and after a moment of hesitation tentatively looked inside her nose wrinkling. Cautiously she brought up with two fingers first item- sunglasses with the distinct D&G sign onside. Lestrade out of sheer curiosity had checked their price and almost fainted seeing that with his monthly salary he would have been able to buy bolts that were keeping it whole. But still those glasses were excellent, stylish and in accordance with the latest fashion and Miss Hooper would certainty like to have them back. She surely would look great wearing them.

" That was very kind of you Inspector" Molly, keeping glasses in her hand, quickly inspected contents of the box before picking it up "you won't be needed it anymore, will you? It's not an evidence or something?" she asked just in case.

"No, it's all yours"

" Good " she smiled and with the brisk gesture threw the entire box into the bin standing by the table putting the glasses on top of it.

Lestrade gaped stunned. She didn't like it? He thought that all women adored everything with tags of Chanel D&G or Dior on it, and that box, that Molly just thrown away, was full of such trinkets.

" I'm sorry " Molly bit her lip seeing his face. She should have waited for him to leave! Now Lestrade would think that she was an ingrate "It was really nice of you to bring me those things, but I don't think I could keep them"

Sherlock was right , he- DI Gregory Lestrade- was an idiot! Greg cursed himself. Those things, all those pretty things had come from Moriarty. He had given them to her while he had been pretending Jim from IT. And he, acting as utter idiot, just brought back all those painful memories. God, what a stupid mistake!

" It's Greg, not inspector and you don't have to apologize. It's me who should be apologizing for being so dense, I didn't think " Greg sheepishly admitted "I forgot that those things were connected with Moriarty, and that those memories must be still traumatic for you"

Molly snickered. Those memories weren't traumatic, remembering how he had made fool out of her, were evoking anger, fury and killer instinct in her.

" I would rather say that memories of Jim-or whatever his name was- are irritating and annoying, rather than traumatic, but truthfully the main reason behind throwing it away was that the glasses worth thousands of pounds don't suit me very well. I would be to afraid to wear them all the time worrying that I will drop them or sit down on them " from her tone it appeared that such accidents had already happened to her in the past and Lestrade smiled at mental image.

" I think I'll stick up with those" Molly put on cheap sunglasses, the one that could be bought in every supermarket and smiled radiantly " Don't you agree that they are nicer?" she cocked her head just a little.

Lestrade only swallowed hard. Yes they were nice, very, very nice. She didn't need D&G sunglasses to shine.

"Molly,do you think, that maybe... if you could find a free time, of course... I was wondering if you would agree to... if you would like to go out and eat some dinner one day... with me" Greg flinched. He was thankful, that the glasses shaded her eyes. At least he wouldn't see the mirth dancing in them. Honestly, that was the worst invitation ever!

" Did you just ask me out, like on a date?" she asked not removing her glasses. She didn't want him to see hope shining in them.

" Uh, yes, that is exactly what I was trying to do"

" Oh, oh, yes sure!" she stopped herself from screaming aloud _"yes please, thank you very much!"_ but just barely.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKED IT?<strong>

**REVIEW? **

**BETA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU: adorkable, broadwayb, FallonHolmes and alotis2words **_for your reviews! You made me want to write even more:)_

* * *

><p><strong>She looks great in anything<br>**

He had the entire evening planned to the last detail: it was his day off and Dimmock had an absolute ban on calling him, the restaurant was checked- Sally guaranteed that it had a divine food and he bought the posy of daisies , according to Mike Stamford those were Molly's favourites. He didn't want to spoil anything, he was hoping for perfection but of course he made one crucial mistake in his planing, he didn't take into consideration the destructive force of the nature named Sherlock Holmes.

They just sat down to a table in the cosy restaurant, when the ring of his phone sounded and Greg groaned. It was not happening.

"I'm very sorry, it's my day off" " he assured apologetically reaching for the phone and mentally cursing his own carelessness. He should have switched the phone off!

"It's fine, you should answer it. It could be something important " Molly remarked smiling uncertainly. She puzzled for a moment whether Lestrade asked somebody to call him and got him out of the date but rejected that idea. They weren't in the restaurant long enough for her to scare him off.

"DI Lestrade " Greg said quickly still hoping that he would manage to get rid of the intruder and the evening would end as a total disaster.

"What? ... It's my day off!... Who?"

Molly put aside menu, from the tone of Greg's voice she easily guessed that today's date was coming to an end. Her first date since Moriarty and actually the first date in 6 years with the man she really liked was going to an end before it even managed to begin. She thought of the odds on another invitation from DI and came to conclusion that her chances were pretty poor. With her luck tonight Greg would meet some skinny blond model and completely erase her from the memory.

" He did WHAT?...Wait for me, I'll be right there "

Greg hung up and resigned shook his head. Nice, the whole plan just went to hell, and from his experience he could tell that after such an affront his chance of another date with Molly were smaller than zero. No woman liked to be ditched on the first date because of some cold corpse and uncooperative sociopath.

"I can even say how sorry I am, but it is really exceptional situation. Our medical examiner fell ill, Anderson can't replace him, and that idiot which allegedly is a genius brought John there, even though the doctor still isn't well and shouldn't overexert himself . Now he keeps yelling at everyone and DI on case have lost it" Greg carried on helping her to get up " I'll drive you back home and perhaps... perhaps we will postpone our meeting " he asked with faint hope.

Molly shook her head, and his heart felt.

"Why postponing? It is not forbidden for me to go with you? " she didn't intend to wait until some slapper snatch him away. It was their first and (hopefully!) not last date and she didn't want it to end.

"With me? To a crime scene? " Lestrade was speechless "but, there are people, I mean dead, I mean corpses" he crystallised and Molly laughed "I think you forgot what I do for living. I promises I won't disturb, and who knows perhaps I may help. Unless of course it would be embarrassing for you to take me there because of your colleagues "

Lestrade only chuckled " They will be surprised how I managed to convince such a lovely lady to go out with me"

Molly blushed, he had already complemented her dress when she had taken off her coat, but she had written it off on him being a gentlemen, but, now, now his words were accompanied with the look so full of open admiration that it made her blond boil.

Greg took out his phone and made quick call "Doctor? Please calm down your boyfriend, I will bring you excellent medical examiner... Yes Sherlock you don't have to yell... Who?" he winked at her "Miss Molly Hoper... What?... No! It is absolutely not your concern! " he finished the call and offered her his arm " Well then Miss Molly shall we?"

When they turned up on the scene, he thanked God, that she was with him, even though their joint appearance raised more than a few eyebrows and certainly would became a theme of gossips for the next week in Yard. Dimmock's team desperately needed the medical examiner which would catalogue the injury so they could move on from the spot. Without it they were stuck, and Anderson openly arguing with Sherlock wasn't helping with the situation. John wanted to help, but nobody- and surely not Sherlock- would agree on it. Doctor's body wasn't in a shape to kneel and bend down. Greg seeing the chaos left Molly with sergeant Donovan and went into action. Firstly, with John's help he managed to separate snarling Sherlock and fuming Anderson, before a next corpse would have appeared on their hands. Then he went into directing technicians and copers. When again he was able to see Molly she had already on the ghastly blue rubber overalls and calmly dictated her observation to the one of technicians . But what amazed him the most, was the fact that Sherlock, instead of interrupting her stood calmly beside waiting till she finished and only then added his conclusions to her observation. And what was even more surprising, Holmes still didn't make any snark comment about the fact they had come together - two miracles in one evening! Or maybe it was good doctor that was rubbing off on the genius? The whole deal took well cooperating pair not more than 30 minutes, during which Lestrade pretended not seeing curious glances of both John and Donovan standing nearby. Still when they were through and the technicians could finally moved the body he breathed a sight of relief.

"Will you manage the rest on your own? " Greg asked Dimmock which immediately nodded. He felt bad about summoning Lestrade but he had been out of his wits, he still needed some practise with dealing with brilliant detective.

Satisfied with that Greg came up to Molly " You did great " he praised her " if it weren't for you we would have had a massacre"

"I'm glad I could help. It was actually quite fun, my first crime scene" Molly smiled reaching for zip fastener

" So not a worst first date in your life? "he asked helping her to slip out her arms of blue rubber

" Definitely the most original one"

" Does it mean that you would be willing to give it another shot preferably in a bit more pleasant conditions? I promise that this time I will turn off the phone" _and I will bribe John into keeping Sherlock at home_ Greg added in thoughts

" Certainly " Molly smiled radiantly stopping herself from whooping loudly with joy "and I promise that I'll be wearing something more appealing." she looked at blue overalls she had still partially on "Honestly, that is the worst dress I have ever worn on a date"

Greg watched her attentively.

" Will you think that there is something wrong with me if I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful in it? " she asked bending a little.

"Nope" she purred, their faces inches apart. They stared at each other with goofy grins when the loud whistle startled them

" Lestrade, Molly, by all means, I approve!" Sherlock's voice resounded loudly before John could stop him.

" Bloody idiot! " Greg grumbled while she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully You'll like it better then the last part:)**

* * *

><p><strong>She's I want a piece of chocolate<strong>**  
><strong>

It had been a few weeks since that first unconventional evening and a few other rather successful dates before he figured it out. Molly Hooper was an addict.

He smirked seeing her diving into the another drawer in quest of her prize. From past experience he could tell that she wouldn't stop until she would get in her hands a silver parcel .

" Can I offer my assistance? " he joked when with a cry of utter frustration she threw contents of the drawer on the floor

" No, unless you have a detector or something? "

" Sorry, I left that at Yard, but I'm still a police officer with quite a bid experience in searching" Lestrade leaned against the doorway watching her glowing with determination face

" I'm afraid inspector that even, your famous police gut won't help in that case, I searched the entire place and nothing! There is not even gram! I'm doomed! "

"Well, I don't know. Are you sure you searched all places? "

"Hmmm? Of course, I did! I searched the entire kitchen, my bag, drawers! You can even imagine the mess!"

" And did you search pockets of some rather besotted coper? " Lestrade raised his eyebrow reaching inside his coat.

"What? Give it to me, give it to me! " she rushed to him when she saw painfully familiar small parcel in his hands. Lestrade grinning stole her quick kiss before he put longed-for object in her hands.

"Here you are! " he only shook his head seeing her expression of the purest delight at first bite " Seriously, I've never met a person who would love chocolate as much as you do! " he went inside " Molly, all I can say is that you're addicted! "

"Oh be quiet " she hushed him up delighting with the unknown taste. It was apple with a bit of mint, all covered by rich dark chocolate. Delightful! Greg sought out the most exotic connections for her.

" So I take my lady is pleased? "

"UHMMM! Yes! " she shouted joyfully giving him a kiss in the spontaneous gesture of joy.

Greg caught her in his arms grinned into that kiss savouring the taste. Now, that was a reason he loved chocolate- Molly's chocolate like kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKED IT?<strong>


End file.
